Sueña
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras despertar esa mañana, Wellington tiene una duda que no lo dejará en paz. Hasta que un incidente le hace abrir algo más que sus ojos. CANY. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se la han pasado en estos días? Yo espero que bien. :)

Y bien, pasando a lo que nos importa, éste es un regalo _ **ATRASADÍSIMO**_ para _Raúl Ricardo "Ritchie" González_. ¿Porqué? Justo cuando fue su día (9 de septiembre) no pude escribir nada, avanzaron los días y no quise hacer nada debido a las fiestas patrias. Y justo cuando me estaba armando de valor, ocurrieron los terremotos (Qué por cierto, ¿cómo siguen allá? :/ Ojalá y sus pérdidas no hayan sido de gravedad, y en caso de que así fuese, lo lamento mucho. u.u Posiblemente no pueda hacer gran cosa, pero lo único que tengo por el momento son mis fics, y pos espero que por un instante les ayude a levantarles el ánimo), y pues sentí feo escribir un **CANY** ante una tragedia nacional. Mis disculpas para el par de lectores que lo esperaban en ese entonces, pero ya estamos de vuelta en el camino. Gracias. :3

Más que un one-shot, este vendría siendo más un side-story de un capítulo especifíco de _"Ready to go",_ o continuación, como les plazca a ustedes.

El título, así como la letra, es de la canción del mismo nombre, _"Sueña"_ del **Grupo Intocable**. Cuando pensaba en cómo llamar este one-shot, la escuché en mi lista de reproducción y me gustó, aunque de por sí me encanta esta canción. Oigánla y a ver qué opinan ustedes. :3

No les quito más tiempo, así que espero qué disfruten la lectura y pasen un bonito día. n_n

* * *

 **Sueña.**

No sabía si aún seguía dormido o despierto cuando abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, concentrándose en el techo del cuarto, lo cuál hizo que se despejara un poco su mente. Había sido un sueño, pensó y se recostó sobre su costado derecho. Y ahí estaba él, aún durmiendo tranquilo, ajeno a lo ocurriese por la cabeza del pelinegro. Éste estiró su mano y le rozó con cuidado la mejilla para no despertarlo, cosa que fue imposible cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pecoso...

\- Buenos días.- Le saludó Ritchie, y bostezó sin parar de sonreír.- ¿Durmiste bien, Wellington?-

Dudó, porqué no sabía qué responderle. Buscó sus lentes para evitar dar una respuesta, y se estremeció al sentir el pecho del californiano sobre su espalda. Los ojos ardieron y los cerró para impedir sentirse aún más impotente...

\- Necesito ducharme.- Dijo tras quitarse de encima las sábanas.

\- Okay!- Respondió con alegría el moreno.- ¡Iré a preparar el desayuno! ¡Te amo!-

 ** _Sueña._**  
 ** _Cierra tus ojos._**  
 ** _Toma mis manos_**  
 ** _y abrázame con fuerza._**

 ** _No me dejes solo._**

Estar bajo el chorro del agua no ayudó mucho, tal como él pensaba. Cerró la llave, dejando que las gotas cayeran por su propia cuenta. Sentía que estaba muy lejos, más allá de donde estuviese, como flotando dentro de una niebla que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se forzó a salir de la ducha, y tras secarse, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina mecanicámente. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer, casi sin prestar atención a su amante, que hablaba hasta los codos de cualquier cosa. Fue cuando se prestó a leer el periódico que notó que no podía concentrarse en ver las noticias impresas. Lo intentó de nueva cuenta mas era inútil, no podía leer el diario matutino. Se ajustó los lentes con una mano tras frotarse el puente de la nariz y se alzó...

\- Debo irme a trabajar.-

\- Oh! Okay, Wellington!- Ritchie se detuvo en su parloteo y luego le sonrió.- No olvides que hoy nos invitaron a la fiesta en casa de Paty.-

\- Ritght.- Se maldijo en silencio por no poder recordarlo. Generalmente era lo contrario.- Iré en cuanto salga del trabajo.-

\- De acuerdo. Allá nos veremos.- Se alzó de la mesa el californiano y buscó la comida para gatos.- Regresaré a la casa antes, para darle de comer a nuestros bebés y así no preocuparnos durante la fiesta.-

\- Fine.- Suprimió un escalofrío y le besó la mejilla.- See you later.-

 ** _Escucha en silencio,_**  
 ** _mirando mis ojos._**  
 ** _Quiero que sepas esta noche cuánto te amo,_**  
 ** _y lo feliz que soy._**

No era que Ritchie no se diera cuenta, sino más bien qué el neoyorkino se guardaba muy en el fondo las cosas. Y con el sueño, una duda se había aferrado con fuerza dentro de sí mismo. De manera automática manejó durante el trayecto hasta su trabajo, sintiendo muy pesado el corazón. No entendía del todo lo que le pasaba, mas no podía evitarlo, tenían poco más de cinco años de relación y cerca de un año viviendo juntos. Eso tendría qué responder a sus dudas, ¿no? Tenía qué dejar de pensar en ello...

\- Time to work.- Se dictó a sí mismo.- No para trivialidades.-

 ** _Quisiera esta noche_**  
 ** _robar de tus labios_**  
 ** _un soplo de vida_**  
 ** _para mi corazón._**

Aún cuando trabajó lo más que pudo, sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y que se le aproximaba una jaqueca insoportable. Se frotó las sienes, girándose en su silla, para ver el librero que había personalizado con algunas fotografías, la mayoría tomadas a la fuerza, y otros minúsculos regalos que recibiera poco a poco a través de los años. Ritchie lo amaba, estaba contento con él, entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan miserable consigo mismo? Era mínimo lo que el pecoso pedía de Wellington, ¿porqué sentía que no bastaba, que no era suficiente? Se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose fatigado...

\- I need a appletini.- Checó el reloj, notando que faltaba mucho para la hora de salida.- Damn!-

 ** _Que yo por amarte_**  
 ** _subiría hasta las nubes._**  
 ** _Y me entregaría por completo_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**  
 ** _No me importaría morir entre tus brazos_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**

\- Wellington!- Patricia Bow le recibió muy animosa.- Pasa, la fiesta apenas está empezando.-

\- Is the moron inside?-

\- No. Pero llamó recién y dijo que en unos veinte minutos llegaría.- Le avisó.- So, don't worry, take a drink y relájate.-

\- I'm fine.- Le respondió con indiferencia, finalizando la conversación y entrando a la casa.

Como no tenía interés en conversar con nadie, tomó una bebida y se sentó en un sofá, en el rincón más apartado que se pudiera de los demás, el dolor de cabeza no había menguado lo demasiado como para estar tratando con imbéciles y sus intentos de incluirlo en una conversación...

 ** _Que yo por amarte_**  
 ** _a ciegas caminaría,_**  
 ** _y fiel te seguiría_**  
 ** _aunque me sueltes de tu mano._**  
 ** _No me importaría morir entre tus brazos_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**

Sabía que ya había pasado más de media hora por varias razones; la principal de ellas era porque en vez de tomarse su amado appletini, se le quedaba viendo por ratos, como si fuera más un objeto de decoración que una bebida...

\- Dile tú.- Oyó que alguien susurraba.

\- No, mejor dile tú.- Otro más susurraba en voz baja, haciéndole girar los ojos.

¿Porqué todos tenían que ser tan idiotas? Ya tenía suficiente con Ritchie y sus trivialidades...

\- Entonces pregúntale tú, Vick. Tú eres el que está preocupado por él.- Y eso fue lo que llamó su atención, ya que le daba una idea de sobre qué estaban hablando.

\- What's going on?- Se alzó y se encaminó hacia ellos.

Incómodos, algunos de ellos desviaron la mirada, no queriendo encararlo, pero el neomexicano apretó la quijada y se tragó su orgullo...

\- Ritchie aún no ha llegado.-

\- So?- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Debe estar bañando a Sunny y a Blues.-

Al notar que se quedando mirando entre ellos tras esa respuesta, supo que algo no andaba bien...

\- What?-

\- No...- George comenzó a frotarse el brazo.- No es que sea algo malo, but...-

\- Le llamamos a Ritchie a su casa y no contestó.- Respondió Miles.- A su celular también, pero sólo nos envía al voicemail.-

\- ¿No podrías llamarle?- Vick se cruzó de brazos, molesto por estar dando la sugerencia.- Si eres tú, es seguro que conteste de inmediato.-

Frunciendo el ceño y dándoles la espalda, sacó su celular y tomó un gran sorbo tras encontrar el número y marcarlo...

 _~"Hi! I'm Ritchie, pero por el momento no puedo contestarte, maybe porque se me acabó la batería, tengo el celular apagado, lo tengo en vibrador, o estoy con mi querido Wellington..."~_

Colgó al instante, si Ritchie no le respondía era porque no tenía el celular a la mano. No contaba el hecho de que podría estar bañándose, porque el pecoso se lo llevaba al baño en caso de que le llamara o le mensajeara el neoyorkino, y figuró que el moreno se encontraba en problemas...

\- I gotta go.- Se terminó el appletini de un trago y se guardó el celular, sin darle explicaciones a nadie.- That moron.-

 ** _Quisiera esta noche_**  
 ** _robar de tus labios_**  
 ** _un soplo de vida_**  
 ** _para mi corazón._**

Poco antes de estacionarse, notó que las luces del frente estaban apagadas y lo que pareciera ser la cocina se hallaban encendidas. Se estacionó y salió del carro, dirigiéndose a la casa. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue llevarse una mano al pecho cuando revisó el estado de la sala; algunos muebles estaban movidos de lugar, así como varias otras cosas rotas en el suelo. Intentó calmarse aspirando aire lentamente, y caminó rumbo a la cocina, oyendo vidrios crujir bajo sus zapatos...

\- A robber?- Se preguntó en voz baja, sacando el celular, listo para llamar la policía en caso de que fuera necesario.

Si bien la escena de la sala lo había sorprendido, lo que encontró en la cocina lo sacudió por completo. Ahí, recostado contra una encimera, se encontraba Ritchie, agitado e inhalando aire de manera ruidosa. Al aproximarse y poner una rodilla en el suelo a un lado suyo para verlo mejor, notó que no sólo estaba llorando, sino que también le corría sangre de una mejilla a causa de rasguños. Lentamente alzó una mano para tocarle el rostro, y al hacerlo, el californiano dio un sobresalto y se volvió a verlo...

\- We... _**¡WELLINGTON!**_ \- Se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.- I... I, I was... ve-very scared!-

 ** _Que yo por amarte_**  
 ** _subiría hasta las nubes._**  
 ** _Y me entregaría por completo_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**  
 ** _No me importaría morir entre tus brazos,_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**

\- Ha-Había, había, un-una, una, lagartija.- Explicó entre sollozos Ritchie, que se limpiaba sin éxito las lágrimas con una mano que también estaba ensangrentada.- N-No su-supe có-có-cómo, cómo s-se metió, but...- Se detuvo para tomar un poco más de aire.- But, but S-Sunny an-and, and Blu-Blues l-lo per-persi, lo persi-siguieron po-por t-to, toda l-la, la casa.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- I, I... I was so scared!-

No necesitaba explicarle más, el neoyorkino sabía que el pecoso le tenía miedo a las lagartijas y a los gatos sin pelo, por lo que más o menos era normal hallarlo en tal estado. En ocasiones, y se lo decía molesto, le parecía absurdo la reacción que esto le ocasionaba...

\- I see.-

Si algo tenía Wellington era qué sabía muy bien cómo actuar en una situación como esa. Por lo que se puso de pie, tras que se tranquilizara un poco el moreno, buscó algunos limones, agua fría y la azúcar suficiente para prepararle un vaso de limonada natural...

\- Here.- Le extendió el vaso junto con un popote.- Drink this, for your sugar levels.-

\- Ye-Yeah.- Tembloroso, tomó la bebida recién hecha entre sus manos, y tomó un poco.

\- Buscaré el botiquín, en un momento vuelvo.- Le avisó.

Al hallarlo en el baño, el más cercano que tenía, se miró en el espejo y se quedó contemplando su reflejo por un momento. No era que no se reconociera en él, sino más bien que se sentía diferente. Diferente en el sentido de que ahora entendía perfectamente el miedo que lo traía acorralado desde que despertara en la mañana tras esa pesadilla. Perder a Ritchie era peor que una pesadilla, y comprendía en ese instante al ver a su pareja temblando y llorando el porqué lo necesitaba. Iba un poco más allá de quedarse solo, de sentirse solo...

 ** _Que yo por amarte_**  
 ** _a ciegas caminaría,_**  
 ** _y fiel te seguiría_**  
 ** _aunque me sueltes de tu mano._**  
 ** _No me importaría morir entre tus brazos,_**  
 ** _porque te amo._**

Limpió sus heridas con sumo cuidado, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para transportarlo al sofá de la sala, ya que necesitaba limpiar todo lo que los gatos, en su loca carrera detrás de la lagartija, habían ocasionado. Lo recostó, permitiendo que descansara la cabeza sobre sus piernas al ver en sus ojos que no quería quedarse solo...

\- I'm...- Ritchie se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.- I'm sorry, Wellington.-

Con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos castaños para tranquilizarle de nuevo...

\- Why?-

\- Por, por hacer que te fueras de la fiesta.- Se descubrió el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Y que te quedaras aquí cuidándome.-

\- It's alright.- Detuvo la mano sobre su frente, inclinando un poco la cabeza.- Estaba muy aburrido de cualquier manera, y no sabían preparar buenas bebidas. Además, that jerk, Duke estaba ahí. I hate that idiot.-

El californiano se sonrió, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, sintió que le caía encima no uno, sino el peso de dos cosas...

\- My babies!- Exclamó al alzar un poco la cabeza y ver a ambos gatos ronroneando arriba de su pecho y estómago.- Yo, yo...- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras intentaba abrazar a los felinos.- Pen-Pensé que ya no me querían.-

Resulta que Sunny le había rasguñado el rostro en lo que Blues le había mordido la mano cuando intentó apartarlos de la lagartija, acto que los hizo molestarse y perder el control. Para cualquier otro sería una simple tontería pero no para Ritchie, ya que los quería con todo su corazón, al igual que a Wellington...

\- They are not angry with you, sólo están preocupados por ti.-

\- Oh. I'm sorry Sunny, Blues. I love you both.- Como respuesta, ambos gatos restregaron sus caras con la de él.- Mis bebés.-

No había forma de explicarlo, pero se sentía tranquilo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en paz. Cerró los ojos, y a como pudo, besó el rostro de Ritchie, quién se sonrojó por completo...

\- Wellington?-

\- It's fine.- Le acarició la cabeza de nuevo.- Intenta dormir un poco.-

\- Okay.- Le sonrió con ternura, y apretujando a sus bebés contra su cuerpo, el moreno cerró sus ojos.- Te amo.-

No pudo responder porque el telefóno le ganó...

\- Yeah?-

\- _¡Oh, Wally!_ \- Dejó pasar por esta vez que José María, primo o quién-sabe-qué familiar de Ritchie, le llamara así.- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien por allá? ¿Cómo está Ritchie?_ -

\- Everything it's alright.- Explicó en voz baja al notar que el otro se había quedado dormido.- Richard se asustó con una lagartija y le bajaron los niveles de azúcar.-

\- _Ah._ \- Le oyó decir.- _¿Y no necesitan ayuda o algo? Yo podría ir..._ -

\- Thanks, pero no es necesario. He's sleeping now.-

- _Oh, ya veo. Bueeeeno, entonces les diré a todos acá para que no se preocupen, y que mañana sería mejor que pasaran a verlo._ -

\- That's fine. Thank you.- Y le colgó tras oírlo despedirse.- Everything it's fine.-

Cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos, dejando que los ronroneos y los ronquidos le invitaran a dormirse.

 ** _Sueña._**

* * *

 _Para aclarar un par de dudas; sí, Ritchie le tiene miedo a las lagartijas, y sí, por desgracia a Ritchie le bajan los niveles de azúcar en la sangre, es por eso que tenga algunas golosinas, postres, frutas o bebidas dulces a la mano, y es la razón por la que casi no consuma alcohol. (Al contrario de Wellington, que es un bebedor social, o toma para calmar sus nervios)_

 _Espero que no se hayan llevado un susto al leerlo, nomás esperen el capítulo de **"Ready to go"** para que vean a qué me refiero, y pues les agradezco que lo hayan leído hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Wellington se deshizo de la lagartija, que seguía atrapada dentro de la encimera donde Ritchie estuviera recargado el día anterior. :3


End file.
